


Untitled (17)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose can resist brushing snow from his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (17)

**Author's Note:**

> A very, very, very late entry for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _snow_. This one is a triple drabble: proudly 300 words. And, if it makes up for the lateness, I _did_ manage to incorporate the prompt in each verse… it wasn’t that hard really, but…

They burst through the TARDIS doors in a swirl of snow, howling with laughter.

“Woooo-ee,” the Doctor guffawed, bouncing up the ramp, “that was close!”

Rose’s heart pounded with more than just the exhilaration of the chase as she watched him toss his coat, with practiced ease, over a coral strut. Beaming, she skipped toward him. “D’ya see the look on his face when you called him _abominable_?”

He flashed a toothy grin, sending the TARDIS into the vortex. “Who knew Yetis could run so fast, eh!” His eyes gleamed.

Licking her lips, she took a step closer to him.

~~o~~

Unbidden, her mittened hand reached up to brush a shimmer of snow from his fringe. The smile dropped from his lips, and his shoulders tensed. With cheeks flushing pink, she withdrew. “You… you have some snow…” she gestured with awkward movements of her hand, “…in your hair... Sorry.”

He ran a hand through his hair, sending a spray of snowflakes and droplets into the air. “Better?”

“All gone.” She forced an uncertain smile. “I’ll just go get changed then, yeah.”

“Rose?” Fumbling, he snatched at her hand. “Thanks…”

“Yeah…” she faltered, “…no problem.” She turned away from his apologetic gaze.

~~o~~

Tears prickled her eyes as she walked away from him.

In these moments, when her emotions were charged with the excitement of adventure, she was inexorably drawn to him; found it impossible to suppress her desire; felt like a fool in the face of his impassive reserve.

“Rose?” He caught her hand again, tugging her back to him. “You have a little snow, too… just there.” He brushed a few flakes from her hair. Then he cupped her cheek, tipping her face up toward his.

As their lips met, any lingering cold left her, melting in the heat of arousal.


End file.
